


Anchor

by AngelofElysium



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M, mentions of dillon/summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofElysium/pseuds/AngelofElysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When after a mission Ziggy and Dillon started an argument it leads the other members of the team to think about the relationship between the black an the green ranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this crap, it's just that the plotbunny won't let me sleep till i have finished

Anchor

Scott, Summer and Flynn were really confused by the scene before them, after the mission they have just accomplished Ziggy started to shout at Dillon, they were actually having an argument, and the three of them felt like it was wrong, like it wasn’t supposed to happen, since the rangers series black and green had been part of the team they had never had a real argument, not even once, and it has been almost one and a half year since they first arrived to Corinth together, Ziggy always seemed to be okay with Dillon actions and decisions, and Dillon would always favour the boy and defend him from anything, but now they were there Dillon walking around trying to ignore Ziggy has he followed him everywhere with and angry face and actually shouting at him, that was something new too, Ziggy never gets angry, no matter what Dillon or themselves had done before the boy never seemed to get mad, or at least not seriously mad, so Dillon should probably have messed up really bad to get the boy that angry. The three of them decided to go to the kitchen to decide what to do

-Should we intervene?- asked Flynn

-I don’t even get what they are fighting about- added Summer

-I know we should help them but what are we supposed to do?

-…-

-Absolutely nothing- said a voice behind them They all turned around to see Doctor K sneaking from behind the fridge door while getting herself a glass of milk

-But it feels weird, we can’t stay like this and do nothing- said Flynn once the initial surprise wore off

-As I said before you don’t have to intervene, they will be okay in an hour or less- she said with her always monotone tone of voice

-I don’t know if you comprehend very well how relationships works, but they are friends they are not supposed to be arguing that hard- stated Summer starting to sound a little irritated

-Oh I think I have started to comprehend very well how human interactions work Ranger series yellow, through my theoretical knowledge and the observation of your behaviour as a group I have gotten the basic ideas of how human interactions work, but the relationship between series green and series black is far more stronger than I have expected in the beginning.

-What do you mean doctor?- questioned Scott looking a little bit confused, and so did the other 2

-haven’t you noticed?- inquired the young mentor, but the only answer she gets from the group were questioning looks- well let me ask you, why do you think that series black has stayed here with us all this time?- the three guys seemed to think about the answer for a couple of minutes

-because of the liberation agreement?- adventured Scott

-to defend the last human city on earth?- tried Flynn

-for love?- offered Summer but none of them seemed to be really sure of their answer

-They all seems to be valid reasons, but I hope that by now we all should agree that series black don’t seem to be the kind of person who stay in one place for longs periods of time, am I wrong?- the trio shake their heads as negation sign - well but my theory is that what kept series black here with us is none other than series green

\- What?!- the trio looked perplexed

-I have to disagree, I think that Dillon and I have been trying to avoid to think about it but there is clearly a mutual attraction between the two of us, I think i t has something to do as well- declared Summer, the boys there seemed to be even more puzzled than before with her declaration

-oh I have noticed that, and I think that the attraction of which you are talking about is very real, but I do not think it is enough to keep someone like series black attached to a place, I’m sorry series yellow- said the younger woman with a note of comprehension and understanding in her voice, as the older women expression saddened - but my main hypothesis is that the protective nature of series black fit perfectly with series green tendencies to get in trouble, and since he had not been able to find the original cause of his protective instincts series green had become the attentional focus of instinct as the subject of his protectiveness, this along with series green cheerful, loyal and caring personality had contributed in the development of a really strong bond between the two of them, series green had become series black anchor, in more than one way.

-let me get this straight, you are telling us that what Ziggy is the reason why Dillon didn’t leave the city, he is here because Ziggy wants to stay here?- questioned Scott, the young doctor nodded as she continued

-that’s right seriesI think that the bond between the two of them is stronger even that the bonds they have with you, and I think that the both of them think of you as family

-I had never thought of that- said Scott

-how do you know all of this?- asked Flynn

-as I said before I have been watching your group interactions in order to comprehend human relationships and my own feelings about all of you

\- and what’s your verdict about it doctor?- inquired Summer a little bit more cheerful than before

-well I guess I think of you as a family, you are the only family I have ever had- said the doctor blushing lightly

that made all of them smile warmly at her and they keep on talking about trivial things now that the environment was a lot more lighter than before, until they realized that they didn’t hear the echoes of Ziggy’s shouts anymore, so the trio worried decided to go investigate, with doctor K following them with a bemused expression in her face expecting what the trio saw when they entered the rec room,they didn’t expected the scene before them, not after how Dillon and Ziggy were arguing less than an hour ago, the scene was like this: Dillon was sat on the sofa playing with Ziggy’s messy hair as the boy was laying beside him reading a book on the sofa with his head resting on the Dillon’s lap. In that moment the guys fully understood what Doctor K was talking about, in that moment Summer understood that the attraction she sensed between Dillon and herself had no future, she could not break this, she had no right to get in between, she would just be and intruder. She comprehend what Doctor K said before Ziggy was Dillon’s anchor in more than one way and surprisingly she felt really good with it.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> :p


End file.
